Just another day Oneshot
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: Oneshot. He couldn’t escape it, no mater how hard he tried or how fast he ran it was always two steps right behind him. The smell of blood and death was fresh in the air as the soldier ran from his enemy. Rain from the last three days had turned the groun


I HATE THIS THING! But unfortunately I have NO time to fix anything I don't like about it because it's for a contest and its due in today. But anyway can anyone think of a better title for this? I don't like it and I took it from my other story, so I'm open to suggestions XD Anyway PLEASE don't be TOO hard me for this one alright? After the contest is over maybe I'll give it a make over but who knows XD Now this story doesn't REALLY need a mature content, but it DOSE deal with some adult content, but nothing sexual. You'll see what I mean when you read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru or Rin; I just take them out of Mis. Rumiko Takahashi's box and use them till I'm satisfied O.o

Just another day

He couldn't escape it, no mater how hard he tried or how fast he ran it was always two steps right behind him. The smell of blood and death was fresh in the air as the soldier ran from his enemy. Rain from the last three days had turned the ground into mud and the soldier fell to his knees. He tried to get up but it was too late, a sword made it's way through his neck cutting off his head. The last thing he saw before he entered the after life was a flash of silver hair. Sesshomaru looked down at the man that he just killed and kicked his head to the side where it rolled into a ditch that was already filled with bodies.

_Pathetic._ He thought looking at the battle field and the damage that had been done to his lands. He didn't care one bit about what happened to the land it self, he just was hoping that the army he just took down single handed would have proved to be more of a challenge for him. But alas, with his powerful sword Tokijin and his youkai power, no one was a mach for the great and powerful Sesshomaru-sama. The army that now lay dead by his feet had come across him by a twist of fate. The road that they were supposed to take had been flooded by the lakes that could no longer hold the water that the sky had dropped down upon them for three days, so they had to take a longer way around the lakes and, unfortunately, through his lands. They had just come back from battle, Sesshomaru could tell from the smell of blood on them, and they were obviously the victors of that battle and had let it go to their heads. They challenged him, thinking that they could take a dead Inu youkai back as there ultimate trophy. They were dead wrong, and they paid the ultimate price for their foolishness. Sesshomaru knew that he had killed every soldier there, but he could still smell small traces of life somewhere in the carnage. He had nothing else to do with his time, so he went looking for whoever had survived and kill him. The smell was coming from one of the massive carts that the men had been dragging along with them.

He pulled back the thick bear fur blanket that covered the cart expecting to find a cowering soldier hiding underneath. But instead he found three women; all past out and looking like they had just gone to battle them self's with there clothes torn open and blood smeared all over their bodies. His first thought was that the men in the army had saved them from whoever they had been battling, but after looking long enough and getting a better whiff of them he realized that they had been captured for the men's amusement and pleasure. One of them was even with child.

_Disgusting. _He was not going to kill a bunch of defenseless women, especially the one with child. There was no honor in that whatsoever. There was a human village no more then a mile down the road, but the women were in no condition to walk or pull the cart them self's so, not knowing why he was doing it in the first place, Sesshomaru started to pull the cart him self. With his youkai strength and speed he arrived at the village within a minute. As he walked down the center street towards the monk's hut he could hear the gasps coming from the people standing in the street.

_I bet they think I did this._ He thought to him self. And sure enough not even ten seconds later the whispers started.

"What is Sesshomaru-sama doing with those girls?"

"Do you think he did that?"

"Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't, he's never killed a female before."

"What's to say he won't start? He IS a Taiyoukai after all, and VERY powerful."

"Will you stop that! I bet he can hear you with his youkai hearing." Right away Sesshomaru smelled the fear coming off of the humans that were talking about him. Just to see the look on their faces he turned towards them and looked each one of them right in the eyes. The fear in their eyes caused the smallest of smirks to come to his lips. He loved the power he held over these worthless creatures. He had reined over these lands for the last hundred years since his father had died protecting his little half brother, Inuyasha, and his mother, Izayoi. Sesshomaru, being the oldest offspring took over for his father not long afterwards. Knowing that it was his fathers dying wish, Sesshomaru made sure that no harm ever came to Inuyasha or his mother. He protected them until Inuyasha was old enough to do it, and then he let him have it; starting a sibling rivalry to rival all others. Izayoi died a few months later from a sickness. Now Inuyasha lived in the village with the humans, and Sesshomaru made it a point to pay him a visit whenever he past through, he was lucky that Inuyasha lived with the village monk, now he wouldn't have to make two trips through this inferior hell hole. The monks hut was right in front him, and before he reached the bamboo flap a figure clad in red made his way out of the hut. He had silver hair and golden eyes just like Sesshomaru him self and two triangular dog ears at the top of his head. A sword rested at his side, but he didn't unsheathe it. He put a hand on each hip and smirked.

"Well well well, to what do we owe honor of this visit Fluffy?" Fluffy, oh how Sesshomaru HATED the nick name that his little brother bestowed upon him when he was three. He couldn't say Sesshomaru that well at all, so he decided to call him Fluffy because of the boa that he wore. Though he was older and able to say Sesshomaru just fine he stilled called him that to make his blood boil.

"One of these days Mutt, I will pull that tongue right out of your moth." He said with a growl.

"Aw what's the matter? Did the big pupp-what the hell?" That's when he finally noticed what Sesshomaru had behind him. He made his way over to the cart to see what kind of condition the women were in. After checking to make sure that they were all breathing he looked up at Sesshomaru, all mischief gone from his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked him.

"I killed an army of men passing through our lands. This is what I found in the cart." Inuyasha looked back down to the women. A low growl came from him when he realized what the men had done to them.

"Miroku! Get your ass out here now!" He yelled facing the hut. A few seconds later a dark haired monk in purple robes came out of the hut with his hands up in the air.

"I'm not going to get in the middle of your fight with your brother so I don't know why you called me out here." He saw why. "Oh kami, what happened to them?" He asked.

"Later, right now we've got to get them in the hut, take the one in green, Sesshomaru, would you get the one in yellow?" Inuyasha him self picked up the girl dressed in blue and white. He carried her in the hut as Sesshomaru picked up the girl his brother had asked him too, again not knowing why he was doing it. Miroku was behind him holding the other girl, for once not trying to take advantage of her. Sesshomaru planed on leaving as soon as he got the girl inside the hut, since he would not be able to have his normal brawl with Inuyasha this time. But he couldn't leave. The girl he carried had unconsciously grabbed a hand full of his kimono and she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. There was something about the girl's scent that intrigued him, but he didn't know what.

"You can put her down here Sesshomaru." Miroku bought over a futon with a pillow and a blanket for the girl, but he couldn't pry her fingers off his kimono without forcefully doing so and possibly hurting her more then what she was. He laid her down on the futon but she was still attached to him. "We'll I hope you don't mind staying a little longer. Besides, we could use your help with them. Three girls for three guys sounds about even to me." Miroku said heading over to two buckets that sat in one corner of the hut. "I'm going to gather water to clean them up; I'll be back in a minute." He was out the door.

Inuyasha wasn't interested in talking, he was to busy trying to find the wounds on the two girls that he and Miroku were taking care of. And Sesshomaru knew where the one and only wound on this girl was, so he took the time he had to look around the hut. It was bigger then most human huts, and was mostly clean, which was surprising since only two men lived here. Sesshomaru vaguely wondered if they had a woman come in and clean it for them. There was a fire pit in the middle of the sitting room and two bamboo flaps led to separate rooms in the back.

"Hay Sesshomaru, could you do me, or us rather, a big favor?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Depends on the favor." He replayed.

"Go down the river, there's a hut down there and the lady that lives inside is a miko, could you go get her for us? We can't do much for these girls without humiliating them farther. And that one is pregnant, there's NOTHING we can do for her. I'd do it my self but I don't want to leave them by them self's." He said facing his brother. They might have had their differences in the past, and they may hate each others guts from time to time, but when they REALLY needed each other they were there. That's how there father would have wanted it.

"Alright, but don't you think the monk would think to do that while he's down there?" He asked starting to try and pry the girl's hand off him once again.

"No, him and Kikyo don't get a long to well. It's probably because he's asked her about twenty times to bare his children. And she try's to pin him to a tree every time he asks." He said with a smirk. Sesshomaru wasn't at all surprised. The monk had a reputation with women, especially the pretty ones. He couldn't understand why the monk was so obsessed with reproduction. The idea of little monk's, or miko's, running around all over the place made his stomach turn. After a few more minutes of pulling and prying the girls hand finally fell from his kimono, the only problem was now she was latched onto his hand. He looked down at the girl with annoyance. Inuyasha started to laugh.

"Looks like you got your self a girlfriend there big brother." Sesshomaru glared at him. He was about to pry the girls hand off him when she let go of him her self to grab her stomach, where her wound was. She started to sweat and moan. The girl that Miroku was tending to was starting to wake up. Inuyasha looked worried. "Come on Sesshomaru, get going, there not in too much pain a sleep, but I can't do anything for them awake." He turned around to see if he was leaving, but Sesshomaru had left the minute his name was spoken.

-----------------------------------

The Miko's hut was humble and quite. If it wasn't for his youkai hearing he would have though that no one was home. But he could hear the miko's breathing coming from inside. He didn't bother to knock; he walked right into the hut and found the miko in the middle of a prayer. She was pretty for a human. But when she turned around to look at him he could see sadness in her eyes.

"May I help you Sesshomaru-sama?" He had never seen this woman before, but of course she would know who he was. She was living on his lands.

"My brother Inuyasha and the monk Miroku require your assistance with some injured woman in their hut." He told her. She nodded her head and took a moment to gather some herbs from her shelves and put them in a small traveling bag. She fallowed him out the bamboo flap. A few minutes later they arrived back at Inuyasha and Miroku's hut. Miroku was back with the water and they had started to clean the wounds that didn't require them to move their cloches.

"Kikyo-sama, thank you for coming on such short notice." Miroku said. Kikyo nodded at him but Sesshomaru could see that she did not wish to be in the same room as the monk. She turned to address Inuyasha.

"What happened to these girls?" She knelt down next to him and examined the girl he was tending to because she seemed to be the most injured one among them. Inuyasha looked to his brother to answer the question.

"I found them among an army of solders after I killed them all. I believe they were their play things." He didn't need to say anything more. Kikyo asked them to leave the hut while she dressed their wounds and took care of their other problems. The three men sat outside in silence, only specking occasionally when it was necessary until she came out side to inform them that they had awaken.

"I've learned their names and that they are all orphans from the same village north of here. I think that they'll be okay but I would like to take them back to my hut so that I may keep a closer eye on them. Especially Sango, the one with child, she is about four months along and I'm afraid that if she is not properly taken care of she might lose the child. They need new kimonos though so I'm going to gather them some fresh one's and leave them here for the moment. If you go inside please inform them you mean them no harm, I don't think that their going to be very fond of men for the time being. And monk, do not try anything with these girls or I promise you you won't live to regret it, understood?" She asked glaring intensely at him. He swallowed and nodded and she walk passed them towards the market place in the village.

"Okay, so who wants to go in first?" Miroku asked looking at the brothers seated at either side of him. Nether one of them replied. He decided that since he was a monk that they might be willing to trust him more then his youkai companions. It was true that he had a bad reputation with women, but he believed that these girls had been through enough and he had no intention on making a move for any of them…yet. He stood up and walked inside the hut without waiting to see what the two brothers would say about it. The girls were sitting on their own futons and talking quietly, until they noticed him come through the door way. They backed up away from him as far as the futons would allow. Even from the door way he could see the fear in their eyes.

"Lady's please, you have nothing to fear. I am a monk and do not intend any harm. I am the owner of this humble hut, and I live here with my friend Inuyasha." They seemed to relax a little more, but none of them moved forward or said anything. That is until Inuyasha came in behind him. The one that he had carried in earlier gasped and blushed. Miroku could almost read her mind.

_Wow, he's hansom._

"Um, hay." Was Inuyasha's intelligent welcome. Three pairs of eyes went right for the ears on top of his head, and three small smiles made their ways into the room.

_Well. _Miroku thought. _This might be easer then I thought._

------------------------------------------

It had been a month since Sesshomaru found the girls and bought them back to the village, and they now seemed to be doing just fine. Sango was the oldest of the three at nineteen and also with child. She confirmed that the child belonged to one of the solders that had abused her and would not say anymore then that. Kagome, the middle girl at eighteen, was a happy go lucky sort of girl even with everything she had been through, and she seemed to have quite a crush on Inuyasha, and he was starting to return those feelings. And the youngest girl, Rin at seventeen, had almost literally attached her self to Sesshomaru. He practically lived at the village now, because she wouldn't leave his side. When she woke up after being found she had told Kikyo that she had felt like an angel had been carrying her, when she found out that it was Sesshomaru she knew that she was right. He looked like an angel with that long silver hair and golden eyes. She couldn't find the strength to leave his side for more then a day or two. She just felt safe around him. Sesshomaru at first found this to be very annoying and tried to get the girl to leave him alone. But it was no use, she was stuck at his side and he had grown quite accustomed to having her around. And then the days seemed to pass like hours and before any of them new it five months had passed since they started living with Kikyo. And it was time for Sango to have her baby.

"Miroku-sama, please go get water from the stream and boil it, we're going to need a lot of it for the next few hours." Kikyo asked him. They were at her hut and Sango's water had broken ten minutes ago. She was already starting to feel the pain and she was trying not to scream.

"I'll do it, I'm faster and I'll be able to carry more." Inuyasha volunteered. Kikyo nodded her head and turned back to Miroku.

"Alright then you go out side and send in Rin and Kagome, I'm going to need their help." Kikyo turned back to Sango and tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Are you sure you don't want my help? I may be quite useful to you." Both women turned to glare at him, but Sango was the one to speck up now.

"Houshi, if women wanted you to delver their babies they never would have asked Kikyo-sama to stay here, now go before I find the strength to get up off this futon and knock you senseless." She gritted out between clenched teeth. Miroku sweat dropped and backed out of the hut. He had known her for only four months, but that was long enough to know that if he pushed her any more that she'd make good on her word. That was one of the qualities that he loved about her, she had a fiery spirit and a hot head. He got a goofy smile on his face just thinking about her.

"Kagome-san, Rin-san, Kikyo-sama requires your assistance inside." He said sitting down next to Sesshomaru still smiling. Both girls got up and rushed into the hut wondering why he was smiling like that.

"I would love to know why that made you so happy monk." Sesshomaru said looking at him. Miroku just shook his head and sighed.

"I'm in love, that's all." He sighed again and Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow.

_I will never understand humans. _He thought. Inuyasha came back and rushed into the hut with four big buckets of water. A minute later he came back out white in the face and looking like he was going to pass out. He collapsed on the other side of Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked him. It took him a minute to answer.

"Sango….blood, baby coming……not covered." His eyes were as wide as plates. Miroku started laughing, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. "I should have knocked."

"Yes you should have." Miroku got out in between laughs.

Three hours later, Sango have birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Everyone had gathered in the hut after Sango and the baby were cleaned up and everything that wasn't used was put away and the things that were used were burning brightly behind the hut. A few of the village women had helped them with the burning since the men didn't wish to get involved with that sort of thing. Sesshomaru was sitting in the corner of the hut watching the girls gush over how adorable the baby was.

"So Sango-chan, what are you going to name her?" Kagome asked cooing at the infant.

"I think I like the name Kisa." She said smiling down at her daughter. "Yeah, Kisa, I like that name a lot."

"Well then, welcome to the world Kisa." Kikyo said.

"Well Inuyasha, looks like you and I are going to be busy for awhile." Miroku said making faces at the baby.

"Why's that Houshi-sama?" Rin asked.

"Because now that our little family has gotten bigger we're going to need a bigger hut." He said with a smile on his face. He really did consider them all to be one big family, even if they were a very weird family.

-----------------------------------------

Two months after Kisa was born Sango, Kagome and Rin were living in the hut that Inuyasha and Miroku had built for them; it was next to Kikyo's hut down by the river. Sesshomaru had given up on trying to leave the village by now, he knew no matter where he went Rin would follow him, and to tell the truth, he had no desire what so ever to leave her behind. She had grown on him so much that he found him self growling at the other men in the village that even dared to take a side glance at her. Sango found it to be annoying, but Rin though it was cute.

"It's just his way of showing he cares, that's all." She would say. And Kagome would side in with her knowing that the Taiyoukai more then 'cared' for her, in fact she was starting to suspect that he actually LOVED her.

And even though Sesshomaru was slow at admitting his feelings, Miroku wasn't. One night Miroku invited everyone for dinner at their hut and gave the good news that they were to be married within the next month. Needless to say everyone was stunned to silence, thinking that he would never stay faithful, but Sango insured them that he would, or he would have to go through the rest of his life without being able to reproduce. This made everyone laugh and Miroku gulp.

"Dearest Sango, do you really think that I'd go astray when I had a goddess at home waiting for me?" He asked putting on his best 'innocent' face.

"Of course you wouldn't darling, not if you wanted to be considered a man for the rest of your life anyway." Another round of laughter broke out, and even Kikyo and Sesshomaru found it in them to crack a smile.

Three weeks later Inuyasha and Kagome announced that they planed to be wed also. They all saw that coming, so Miroku and Sesshomaru had already started building a hut a little further down the river for them, it was a wedding gift. They didn't want to live very far from one another so it was decided that Miroku and Sango would live in his hut on the outskirts of the village, Inuyasha and Kagome would have the new hut and Rin would have the hut next to Kikyo's all for her self. She put on her happy face and pretended that she was fine with that, but she didn't want to live alone. To tell the truth ever since she had been taken by the solders seven months ago she was afraid to be by her self. She kept telling her self that it was irrational; that Sesshomaru-sama had killed all those men and that they weren't coming back. But the fear was still there. All three of the girls had overcome and buried what had happened to them, and they all decided that they weren't going to let it ruin their lives. But no matter how strong you are or how well you had gotten over something like that, the fear and hurt would still be there no matter how hard you tried to buried it. In the back of your mind and at the bottom of your heart there would still be wounds that took a very long time to heal.

After Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome were married and living in their own huts, Rin stood in the middle of her own hut trying to think of what to do. Sango and Kagome had moved all their things out of the hut already, and she had already eaten at Kagome's and Inuyasha's celebration, she had read all of the books stacked in the corner, and the man in the village that sold books was in for the night. So with nothing to do she prepared herself for bed. As she got comfortable she heard someone enter the hut. Her heart pounded with fear as she laid there trying not to move.

_Maybe if they think I'm sleeping they'll just take whatever it is they want and leave me alone. _She thought desperately.

"Rin, do not be afraid." She instantly recognized the voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said sitting up and looking at him, or more like is figure, in the doorway. She could hardly make him out it was so dark. She knew that she sounded like she was mad, and she didn't want to, but he really did scare her badly.

"I apologize. That was not my intensions." His voice came from next to her on the floor. She never even heard him move. She sighed and laid back down facing him.

"I know, and I'm sorry for snapping at you, but you really did give me quite a fright." She tried as hard as she could to see him but it didn't work, it just made her eyes hurt. She decided that she would ask one of them tomorrow if they could make a window or two in here. She felt his fingers run through her hair and new that he was apologizing again. He was one hard person to get to know, but once you figured him out it was easy. And deep down she had a feeling that he didn't try to hide much from her.

"Go to sleep Rin, I will not leave you." His voice was soft and worm. She took comfort in knowing that he would be true to his word, he would not leave her until she woke in the morning.

_How did he know that I did not wish to be alone?_ She knew that that question might never be answered. She knew that she was safe when she was with him, but she didn't want to go to sleep. Because she knew that tomorrow he would leave her again for awhile. At first it was only a day or two, but then it went to three days and then four. He once went a whole week and a half without stopping in to see her. She knew it was to be expected, he was a Taiyoukai after all, and he had better things to do then hang around a human girl all the time. But she couldn't help but feel saddened buy that fact. She had secretly fallen in love will the angel that saved her and her best friends lives, and every time she watched him walk away a little piece of her heart went with him. For now she enjoyed the time she had left with him; she just hoped that when the time came to move on that her heart wouldn't entirely break. His fingers were still running through her hair when sleep finally clamed her for the night.

-----------------------------------------

The next morning Rin awoke to find that Sesshomaru was good to his word, he was still next to her sitting at the head of her bed, but she was a little surprised to find his armor off and him asleep. She had never seen him sleeping before, and she found that he was even more beautiful like that. She studied his face intensely trying to commit every line and detail of his features to memory. She would lock them away for a time when he was gone for good and all she had left of him was her memories. Before she even knew it her hand had found its way to his face tracing his cheekbones, then down to his lips, then his chin and back up to his forehead. Her fingers lingered on the cresset moon before moving back down the other side.

As her hand made it to the opposite cheek his came up and took hers. She gasped softly. He opened his eyes and looked right into hers. She was about to apologize to him for her bold behavior when he became very bold him self. Without taking his eyes of hers he bought her hand to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm. She gasped again and closed her eyes when he began to kiss her finger tips. She felt his lips move up onto her arm, she opened her eyes just enough to watch him trail kisses right up to her shoulder. She couldn't see him after he had attached his lips to her neck, but the feelings were enough. He moved up to her cheek, then to her nose and forehead, then finally her lips. She had never been kissed like this before. When the solders had kissed her it was ruff and demanding, they didn't take in account her feelings, they only wished to please them selves. But Sesshomaru's kiss was different, it was soft and gentle and worm. It was something most people wouldn't expect from a youkai, especially not one like Sesshomaru, but she had a very strong feeling that he was like this only for her, and the thought made her heart soar. She kissed him back shyly at first but then the heat coming off their bodies made the kiss deepen and more passionate. She was enjoying her self quite a bit, until his hands started to roam. She didn't mean to push him away, but the memories of those four months she was held prisoner with those awful men just started to attack her. When she looked up at him and saw the confusion in his eyes she felt awful.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Two apologizes from him within a few hours. No one would believe her if she told them. When he started to pull away from her she panicked and latched her self onto his neck.

"No don't, I'm the one who should be saying that. I don't know what came over me. I was…I was enjoying the kiss, but all of a sudden my mind just started flashing images of the solders. I, I really don't know why, please don't leave." She buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he could from his position on the floor. He nudged her head up to look at her.

"Move over Rin." He commanded gently. She got up and moved so that he could sit next to her on the futon. Once he was next to her once again they returned to their previous positions, only this time they were more comfortable. After sitting there for a long time in silence he broke it by saying the most beautiful words she had ever heard.

"I will wait for you." She knew what those five little words meant. They meant that he would wait for her to overcome her fear, and that he would help her do it, and that he wouldn't leave her anymore. She looked up at him with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead and thought.

_I finally did it; I've become my father's son._ He would stay true to his word; he would wait for however long it took for her to overcome her fears. Then he would make her his mate and walk in his father foot steps. As he looked down at the top of her head he thought back to the day that he had found her and the others in that cart and realized that it was no coincidence that he had found them, someone had given him a hand in that. And he was thankful for that, and, believe it or not, to the solders that had taken them, because if they hadn't then he never would have found the young woman in his arms, or the happiness that he felt right now knowing that she was his, and his alone.

Okay, that, in my opinion, totally sucked -- But oh well, the dead line for this was today, I wish I had another week, but alas, I don't. Now I feel the need to explain some of Sesshomaru's actions in this fic, so before you start flaming me **read this! **The reason that Sesshomaru was a little (or a lot) softer in this fic is because it's an AU. This is in a time not Inuyasha or Kagome's, but something in between andin MY story Sesshomaru wasn't as hateful to humans as he is in the manga or anime. He cares more for his brother in this and for others in general. I like to think that his father finally got through that thick head of his and taught him about being compassionate and crap like that. So **PLEASE** don't started with the "Sesshomaru wouldn't do this" and "Sesshomaru wouldn't say that" this is MY fanfiction and I wrote it the way I wanted too (just with I had more time to make it better) okay? Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
